There has long existed the need for an apparatus and system whereby a user can widen or lengthen a pick at will without replacing the entire pickup. This imperative coincides with an added desire to limit the size of pickup due to the confined space available in pickups. This is true in the world of music instruments, stringed musical instruments, speakers and sound systems. This has proven to be especially relevant to those in the field of music and/or sound who requiring a high degree of versatility and clarity of sounds.
The traditional means of producing a pickup, has proven to have a number of significant drawbacks. The more prevalent of these drawbacks include the above-mentioned widen or lengthen a pick at will without replacing the entire pickup.
Many “pickup” inventions and methods now exist to ensure that users can choose between rather a “long” pickup or a “wide” pickup. By way of example only, in the realm of “electric guitars”, the most notable styles are those of Gibson™ and Fender™. The present invention introduces a new apparatus and system for achieving a high degree of versatility and sound enhancement.
Thus, such inventions as those described above generally suffer from at least one of several disadvantages, including, amongst others, the lack of an ability to choose modification of pickup style from “wide” to “long” or from “long” to “wide”. Therefore, the need exists to create a system whereby the foregoing disadvantages are adequately remedied to provide a modifiable alternative.